


Just a girl with a ukulele

by Ellana17



Series: Bring me more iced tea? [3]
Category: High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 11:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5867497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellana17/pseuds/Ellana17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The blonde shook her head, took a deep breath and tried to ignore the fact that Ryan was just behind her, urging her to go talk to the girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a girl with a ukulele

Sharpay was pacing. She did not usually pace but the current situation required it very much. Maybe she should have brought a ukulele after all.

After much coaxing on Ryan’s part (he was apparently sick of hearing her humming Kelsi’s song on and on) and his word that _yes, Kelsi was interested, now just go ask her to prom!_ Sharpay had finally decided to go with it. But now she was freaking out more than before any of her show.

Sharpay went over what she intended to say once more. She had spent more time than necessary warming her voice and she had ran out of things to do in order to delay the inevitable.

Sharpay squared her shoulders, and fluffed her hair. Rehearsal had just finished and Kelsi was still there, trying to gather all her sheet music into a neat pile. Probably sorting them out by order of appearance. It was probably not a good idea to disturb her now, what if Kelsi mixed the sheets up? The whole musical would be ruined because of Sharpay. The blonde shook her head, took a deep breath and tried to ignore the fact that Ryan was just behind her, urging her to go talk to the girl.

“All right, I’m going,” she hissed as he pushed her on the stage. She straightened her jacket and walked to Kelsi. The girl startled when she saw Sharpay’s face popping from behind the piano.

Sharpay leaned on the piano. “How’s it going?” she asked and internally cringed.

“There’s still so much to be done, and the show is just in a few weeks. Oh, and I’ve been working on your song for the play today and Ryan had a great idea for your grand finale and-”

“Kelsi,” Sharpay cut in and the girl startled. “I really need to ask you something and-”

“It’s about the song, isn’t it? You don’t like it? I’m sure I can improve it but I’ve been working so hard on everything else lately,” Kelsi rushed out.

Sharpay pinched the bridge of her nose. She just knew Ryan was laughing his ass off backstage. She wondered if it was too late to bring out the ukulele.

“The song’s great! I love it,” Sharpay snapped.

Kelsi seemed to deflate all of a sudden and Sharpay cursed her own short temper. They stared at each other silently for a moment until Sharpay decided to just go with it. She was Sharpay Evans after all, she could do this.

“You’re going to prom, right?”

_What?_

Kelsi blinked. “What?” she asked. “Well yeah, but-”

“Great,” Sharpay cut in. “We should totally go together.”

“I thought you weren’t going to prom?” Kelsi underlined.

Sharpay waved her hand. “I’ve changed my mind,” she told her.

“Huh, you do know I’m going with your brother, right?” Kelsi asked. “I’ll work on your song anyway, you don’t have to-”

“Kelsi,” Sharpay cut in. “I’m trying to ask you to prom,” she emphasized, praying to anyone who might listen for Kelsi to understand.

“Oh,” Kelsi let out. “You mean-”

“Yeah,” Sharpay croaked out.

“Oh,” Kelsi said again. They stared silently at each other and Sharpay had to stop herself from fidgeting under Kelsi’s searching gaze. “Okay then,” Kelsi answered at long last.

“Okay?” Sharpay parroted and Kelsi smiled, nodding. “Oh, great,” Sharpay exclaimed. “See you then- Well, no, we’ll see each other before that obviously,” she backtracked.

Now Kelsi was struggling not to laugh. “We could go over your song again if you want?” she suggested.

“Hold that thought,” Sharpay told her as she took a few steps back. “Ryan!” she called out. “Find yourself another date to prom!”

They heard a peal of laughter from behind the curtain where Ryan was hiding. “Ouch,” he exclaimed as someone punched him in the arm. Who _was_ with him?

Kelsi shook her head with a fond smile.

“So, tell me about that grand finale,” Sharpay said.

**THE END**

**(for real this time)**


End file.
